


Snowdrop

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst if u squint, Canon Compliant, Clingy Han Jisung | Han, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but i legally have to acknowledge their existence, chan and changbin only appear briefly, i listened to it while writing so it could almost be a song fic, omg they were roommates, the title is based off mamerico's snowdrop, very important tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeongin has to record his cover for "If It's You" and Jisung goes with him for emotional support, as well as accompanying him back to the dorms.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 16
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	Snowdrop

**Author's Note:**

> "prompt number #0108  
> \- canon au where jisung accompanies jeongin during his recording of "if it's you" in the studio and on their way back"

Jeongin had woken up excited but also nervous, ready to record the cover he'd been meaning to do for a while now. 

After eating breakfast with the rest, he saw Chan get up and announce he would be going to the studio to work on some tracks, and reminded Jeongin to come by in a couple hours so he could help him out during the recording after he's done. 

Upon hearing that, Jisung immediately asked if he could come, being met with the maknae's embarrassed smile, and him saying he "doesn't think he'll sound that good". Jisung got very offended, naturally, and threatened to hit Jeongin over the head if he kept speaking of himself like that.

While Jisung himself wasn't the most confident person in the world, even if he tries, he wishes Jeongin would be. The pair bonds over working as hard as their bodies let them, and even more. They listen to each other's worries and hold each other when they cry at night, because it got to be too much for a moment. They'll fall asleep cuddled up in either one's bed, ready to face the next day knowing they'll have each other (and the rest of the group, of course) no matter what. They're best friends after all.

-

When Jeongin is behind the glass of the recording booth, Jisung admires the emotion pouring out of him as he sings. Even with his eyes closed, the stars that usually rest inside his pupils manage to shine through his eyelids. The curve of his lips making pretty shapes that make pretty sounds. The fingers on his elegant hands that dance around as he feels the music.

He's so proud of him. Proud of the way his skills have improved in such little time, of how much he's changed since they first met. He knows he's only older by a couple months, so he doesn't feel like a father figure or something like that to Jeongin by any means, but he still looks at him and feels like the maknae belongs in his arms. Maybe it's kind of selfish, because Jeongin has turned into a gorgeous young man, he's beautiful inside and out, so he should be shown and loved by the world- because there's not many like him. Yet he also wants to keep him to himself and protect him, cherish him in a way he doubts anyone else will be able to.

His eyes are closed and he can only hear himself, but Jeongin can feel the extra presence of Jisung in the studio. It makes him falter for a brief moment, thinking about how Jisung would probably do this cover better than him.   
Before his insecurities try to constrict his throat, thankfully, Chan requests to go over it again. And Jeongin opens his eyes to see Jisung staring at him with a smile on his face, then a thumbs up. He tries to remind himself that Jisung is not here to judge him, and he's not supposed to be comparing himself to Jisung, so he smiles back and gives another thumbs up, signaling to Chan that he's ready to continue.

-

As soon as they finish recording both Jeongin and Jisung are picking up their coats to leave, but they look at Chan and Jeongin asks, "Hyung, you coming back with us?" 

The older only smiles and reassures them he will be on his way once he's satisfied with these beats he's currently polishing up.

"Don't worry about me, I already told Binnie to drag me out of the studio if I wasn't home before dinner." 

-

Once they're already walking through the streets, Jisung's stomach growls. 

They stop at a convenience store and buy some snacks, mostly for themselves, but a bag of chips for the rest. Maybe.

Jisung had forgotten to take gloves with him when they got out the door, but insisted that it was fine.

Turns out it's not that fine. Since he's holding and eating from a small bag of chips, he has to endure the cold to not starve.

So he gets an idea.

"Here," Jisung pretends to reach inside the bag and hands his closed fist to Jeongin, he younger offers his open palm, a bit confused since he's wearing gloves and doesn't remember asking Jisung for some chips.  
But then the older proceeds to quickly lace his fingers with Jeongin's gloved ones, sneakily and successfully holding his hand.

"Thanks", he says. Laughing a little even though he doesn't think it's that funny, or that clever of a "prank". It's really neither of those things, just cheesy.

Jeongin snorts and stuffs their enlaced hands in his coat pocket to warm Jisung up. "You're so stupid, hyung. Your hands are freezing, and I'm pretty sure they're covered in salt." 

"It was smooth though, right?"

Jisung gets closer and nudges his elbow into Jeongin's side. Now the younger can see the little reflections of white snow and snowflakes in Jisung's round eyes, and the small wrinkles forming around them. They're beautiful, but he can't stare for too long.

"Yeah, whatever, but you really could've just asked-" 

"Can I also ask for a kiss, then?" Jisung pouted. He'd gotten less embarrassed about asking for kisses after Jeongin clumsily smashed their lips together to "shut him up" (even if he denied the existence of that "kiss" most of the time). Even if it was barely a kiss and it left a small bruise on his top lip, it was still way more than he ever expected, and Jeongin's little red ears had given him a little extra hope.

"I'm already holding your hand in the middle of the street, that should be enough for you, hyung." The younger man huffed, but there was no real bite behind his words, because even if Jisung couldn't see his smile behind the mask, he could hear it on the higher pitch of his voice.

"Why are you so mean to your hyung!? I walk you to the studio, hype up your angelic vocals-" A weak slap to his free arm and a light giggle. "-and walk you back home, yet this is how you repay me!? You little brat." 

"Why do i need to repay you? I thought you were doing it out of the kindness of your own heart, Jisungie-hyung... You wound me." He dramatically places his free hand on his chest but Jisung only glares at him, then scoffs. 

"You're lucky you're cute, I swear to god." 

There's a silence Jisung makes by turning and looking away from him, pretending to be upset. But he still has his hand inside Jeongin's pocket and is bumping shoulders with him as they walk, so, of course the younger doesn't buy it. He doesn't wanna ignore Jisung the rest of the way there though, because: knowing Jisung and his stubbornness, he'll give him the cold shoulder -and then- he will get genuinely upset because Jeongin never attempted to talk to him and cure the cold shoulder. It's complicated, and a little dumb, but he wouldn't trade it for anything else.

He also keeps getting lost in the way Jisung's cute little ears and cheeks are getting rosy from the cold, like a pretty pink peach he wants to take a big bite out of. His hair too, he's back to that blonde orangey color (in the meantime, before he gets it bleached and toned for a second time, ouchie) and his hair is getting longer… it reminds him of a younger Jisung, with his crooked front tooth and chubbier cheeks. 

Jeongin's hand twitches like it has a mind of his own, and he knows what it wants. It wants him to thread his long fingers through that gorgeous dandelion mane until each strand makes like a golden ring and decorates his fingers. That doesn't make a lot of sense. He doubts himself, but Jisung himself doesn't make sense sometimes and Jeongin doesn't doubt how he feels about him.

Jeongin figures he's probably been silent for too long and the older can probably feel his gaze burning onto the side of his head, so he has to do something. 

He pokes him.

Jisung doesn't look back at him, but his pillowy cheeks give him away when he smiles slightly. 

Pokes him again.

And Jisung turns back around, taking his left arm out of Jeongin's pocket and starting to tickle the younger's side in a surprise attack. 

They stay half-wrestling half-tickling each other in the middle of the sidewalk but they don't care. Some people smile at them, others scowl, but they don't care. 

Eventually they stop when Jeongin smacks Jisung with the (now forgotten) bag of snacks he was carrying, all scrunchy-eyed and giggly. And somehow even closer than before.

Maybe too close, seeing as they almost tripped on each other's legs once, but it's okay.

"Hey Jeongin," Jisung starts, trying to not get too lost in his sparkling eyes. "Can I at least get a hug? Pretty pleaaase~" 

Jeongin raises his eyebrows a little bit in disbelief, but mostly endeared. Don't tell Jisung that. "What's got hyung so clingy today, huh?" Yet he still knocks his head against the other's softly, like a kitten trying out affection for the first time.

"You're just-" Pretty. 

So pretty I can't bear to look at you without it hurting sometimes. His mind speaks for him but he doesn't want it to take over his tongue.

"Well, um. Thank you". Ok, so, he may have said it out loud, that's perfectly fine.   
Jeongin only giggles though (like every time he gets called pretty, which is pretty often. He should accept it and get used to it, Jisung thinks.), so he knows the second sentence didn't go through or Jeongin didn't mind it. Hopefully the former. 

"But flattery won't get you too far with me, hyung." And Jeongin has this mischievous little glint in his eye that Jisung loves to see. You know, when he's not the victim of a prank the younger is pulling off. "That doesn't really answer my question." 

Jisung enters dramatic mode and uses a free hand to gesture wildly. "Its just that, I got so emotional watching you sing… It was like a choir of angels descending down from heaven into my ears!" 

Jeongin just rolls his eyes, amused.

"Oh, but the angels were also so sad and heartbroken…"

He pretends to sob while holding onto Jeongin, and he makes the younger laugh again for the fifth time that day, so he decides he wants to hear that laugh for as much time he has left on this earth.

-

In between silly little arguments about video games and theories about different k-dramas they reach the dorms. It was supposed to be an off day (Chan and Jeongin didn't get the memo apparently), so everyone else is either lounging around, in their rooms, or out doing whatever. 

They hang up their coats and take off their shoes, getting comfortable and ready to crash the couch until late afternoon.

"You didn't eat all the snacks on the way over right?" 

"Hyung, you literally held my other hand when I was also carrying the bag, how was I even supposed to-"

-

It's about 8pm when they're under a blanket, watching a random movie they found on netflix, barely paying attention since they're so preoccupied with each other.

Jeongin is gently petting Jisung's hair and Jisung has his arms around the younger's waist. They're comfortable like this, and they would be lying if they said they weren't getting a little sleepy. 

And so, they do. They fall asleep eventually. With the "Are you still watching?" message showing up on the screen. They knew they wouldn't last long when they weren't able to properly concentrate on the movie anymore, just listening to each other's heart beat as they dozed off. But they don't need to know the rest of the members took pictures of them sleeping together on the couch, though.

Eventually they're shaken awake by Chan and Changbin, telling the younger two that dinner will be ready soon. 

The food is good, they suspect someone ordered it because there's no broken plates and it's not burnt or over-salted. There's also a weird silence as they eat, still a little sleepy, where the rest smile when they look at the pair. Now Jeongin and Jisung suspect they all drew or wrote on their faces or something. 

When they finish, Jisung immediately drags Jeongin to their room, and he hears the rest whistle and yell some inappropriate joke at them as they leave the kitchen. He doesn't care, and neither does Jeongin apparently, seeing how he's diligently following Jisung while rubbing at his eye with his other hand. 

It's dark because they haven't even turned on the lights, but they manage to get to one of their bed and pull the covers over themselves. 

Jisung is about to close his eyes when he hears rustling beside him, and then sees a light. Right, Jeongin usually watches asmr videos before going to sleep.

The younger puts on his airpods and offers one to Jisung, he declines. He just looks at Jeongin's profile illuminated by the phone light. 

Jeongin thinks he wants to see what he's watching, so he leans a bit more to the other's side and holds the phone further away from himself. Jisung's eyes only focus on the screen for a moment before they're back on the younger. 

Jeongin's blinking slowly, his eyelashes softly fluttering, and Jisung wants to kiss his eyelids.   
He licks his lips and Jisung wants to kiss those also.

The hand that's holding the phone almost falls but Jisung manages to catch Jeongin's wrist and takes the phone instead.   
He leans over the other and puts it down on the small side table. 

Jeongin's bangs have gotten a bit long, and Jisung gently parts them to see his eyes again. When he does so, the younger smiles up at him so cutely that he can't help but to finally ask-

"…Can I kiss you?"

As Jisung gets enough confidence to mutter the words, he doesn't even notice he's leaned down to say the words almost right against Jeongin's lips, their warm breaths dancing in between the words. It's not like the times where he teases the younger asking for a kiss. He's not asking for just a kiss right now, he's asking Jeongin to reciprocate- if he can.

But when he sees Jeongin doing nothing more than opening his eyes wider, he immediately regrets it. He goes back to his original side of the bed and turns his body to face the ceiling, wishing to turn into stardust and have his body scattered across the galaxy.

"Haha, sorry, that-that was just-" 

He goes to excuse himself, but he gets interrupted by the younger lifting himself up on his elbows, and giving him the softest kiss he's ever been given.

It's not a loud boisterous feeling, his heart doesn't speed up and he can't see fireworks going off behind his eyes. It's not a victory or a celebration at the touch of their lips.

Instead it's like every bone in Jisung's body had been gently coerced into turning soft and mushy, the heat radiating off both their bodies feels akin to bathing in sunlight, and he welcomes it all by holding the back of Jeongin's neck even if neither of them are really moving.

Jeongin should start complaining about the ache sprouting from the elbow he's leaning on to kiss the other, but he really can't move an inch when he feels Jisung's blunt fingernails scratch at the hairs of his nape. All the sensations give his limbs a new strength as well as making him feel as if he's made of cloud. 

It's probably the longest 10 seconds of their lives. When it's over, Jeongin lets his elbows fall under him, hiding his face in the crook between Jisung's neck and shoulder. 

"To be honest, you surprised me. I thought I would be the one making the first move-" Jisung begins to tease, but yelps when he feels Jeongin bite the side of his neck from where his face is hidden.  
Still, he pets the younger's soft hair and Jeongin can feel Jisung's pulse going a little faster.

"Woah hey, take it easy- at least take me out for a fancy dinner first, baby." 

"Would you consider me dumping some leftovers on the hallway floor for you to eat, a 'fancy dinner', hyung?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic BE NICE PLS <3


End file.
